pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1998 Style)
DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1998's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Chrysanthemum (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Bill - Goldenrod (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1998 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1998 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1998 Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1998 Style) - Sally Spacebot We Should Cry *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1998 Style) - Sarah Spacebot Five Second Rule *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1998 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1998 Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1998 Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1998 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Sadness Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Andersen Category:DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1998 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG